The Bodyguard
by ladysilver11
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was an ordinary celebrity until one fateful day. She attended parties, went to charity nights, and smiled for her fans. Then it happened, and forced her to see that what she does affects people, even those she doesn't know... Rated T for safety, please Rate and Review.
1. The Events That Lead

**Hey people, Lady Silver here, just wanted to say "Welcome!" This is my first published story, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or associated characters. Some OC names are picked form some shows, but only because I liked the name.**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto was an ordinary celebrity until one fateful day. She attended parties, went to charity nights, and smiled for her fans. She had grown up in the lime light, but had been determined to make her own name, instead of just being known as Nadeshiko's daughter. Not only was she a model like her mother, but she also acted in movies, and was known to write and sing her own songs.

That day, she was all of those things, as she modelled her best friend's newest creation for the latest role in her career, a musical of her own composition. Tomoyo had insisted again that she design all Sakura's costumes for the film, as she always does, even though she was already co-directing and producing the film with Sakura.

(Earlier that week)

Sakura stood blushing in the middle of her changing room. _Does she really expect me to wear this? Of course she does… _She felt a little embarrassed standing there, with Tomoyo running around her, adjusting the hem and how the dress sat on her figure, putting in a pin here, and a stitch there.

"Can I come down now? I feel silly."

"Not yet, I'm almost finish- There! You can take it off now."

Sakura sighed in relief. As she got changed, Tomoyo started chatting about the scenes that she could get Sakura to wear the dress in.

"How about the last one? No, that's when you'll be wearing the full length green. Maybe the introduction, with your longer hair? We still have to get you some hair extensions for that…"

Sakura smiled to herself as her friend and cousin chatted away, already knowing which scene the dress would end up in, as it was the same colour as the flowers that would be set to dance around her. Tomoyo would say as much eventually, but till then, Sakura let her run all the scenes in her head.

As Sakura moved out from behind the changing partition, she noticed the stack of envelopes on her desk. _More fan mail, I hope_. She walked over, and the top letter she saw had the unmistakeable appearance of a bill. _Drat!_ Skipping the top envelope, and the next three after that, she started to open the other letters. They contained similar sentiments, wishing her the best with her new project. That is, until she reached the last one.

Sakura looked at the envelope with a frown on her face. Tomoyo was still talking, mostly to herself now, so she didn't notice. There was something wrong with the envelope, but she didn't know what. She read the address, which seemed normal enough, but it was rather dark, like someone pressed very hard with the pen, or ran over the letters many times. She saw spots where the pen had pushed through the paper of the envelope.

Thinking it was probably just a very nervous fan; she opened the letter, and nearly screamed. Her hand flew to her mouth as she dropped the pages from her hands. Tears formed in her eyes quickly, and her breathing became shallow. Tomoyo saw this, and quickly rushed over.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Sakura couldn't speak. She didn't trust herself to. Instead, she pointed at the pieces of paper strewn across the floor. As Tomoyo bent down to have a closer look, horror was openly displayed on her face. She picked up a page at random, and it was covered with pictures of Sakura, but they were drawn and written on in what appeared to be red vivid. There were images of Sakura being portrayed doing foul and vile things, and they were accompanied with words such as 'Bitch', 'Whore', and 'Demon Spawn', and much more, including death threats.

This was the first time in Sakura's career, or her whole life, that she had received anything like this, and she was in a state of shock. She dimly remembered afterwards Tomoyo calling for security, to enquire as to how the letter had gotten there. She had seen the envelope, and the only things written on it were Sakura's name, and which room her changing room was. Someone had to have delivered the letter, and she was going to find out who.

* * *

**Authors Corner: Hey guys, Silver again, hope you enjoy the story so far. I just wanted to add that I probably wont have any place names, as I couldn't decide where to put them (hehehe *sweatdrops*). Also, I give fair warning that my spelling leaves a lot to be desired. Seems to be one of those family joke things... *pout* Anyway...**

**Until next time, have a very dapper day! *twirls imaginary moustache***


	2. That Fateful Day

**Hey guys, Silver here again, bringing you another chapter. Seeing as I am writing this like mad at the moment (lots of free time where I'm supposed to be doing work), I'm going to post another couple of chapters over the weekend, before settling into a schedule.**

**Anyway, hope you still like the story so far!**

* * *

On that fateful day, Sakura had been receiving many more letters like the first one. The amount and frequency escalated dramatically, and by that day, she had a whole pile on her desk in her dressing room. Sakura had recovered, mostly, but she still looked nervously at each envelope as it arrived.

Tomoyo had been very busy, doubling the security, and going over the security checks of every cast and crew member personally. Unfortunately, there were many people coming and going, and she was still running the checks till that day. She also made sure that someone she trusted was with Sakura at all times. Luckily for Sakura, she drew the line at her personal en suite bathroom to the changing room and bedroom, but they were always checked, just to be sure.

Even with all this extra security, she still managed to finish her latest dress, the one Sakura had been fitted for earlier that week, and she still planed to have the photo shoot.

* * *

(Early morning)

"All right people, lets get this right! Are you ready, Miss Kinomoto?" asked the eager young photographer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where do you want me? Sitting or standing?"

"Just there. Perfect!" The photography banter continued like this for some time, till lunch was announced.

"Tomoyo, the dress came out perfectly! How did you find the time?" Sakura asked, reaching for a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"I can always find time for your dresses. And besides, there wasn't much left to do," Tomoyo replied between mouthfuls of apple. "I'm going to see how the photo's so far turned out. Be back in a minute."

As soon as Tomoyo's back was turned, her well trained bodyguard popped up to keep an eye on Sakura. She always felt a little intimidated by these guards; they always seemed to loom over her. Sakura had tried to talk to them already, but she was always greeted with an alert silence, so she just tried to ignore their presence. It was surely only going to be for a while anyway, She had received less of the envelopes yesterday.

Sakura returned to her chair, and closed her eyes. There was a walkie-talkie hanging from the arm of the chair, so she would know when it was time for more photo's. She sat there listening to the radio chatter, and picked out the voices she recognised. There was Tammy, her PA, Tomoyo, as she moved about the building, some of the general security staff she had gotten to talk to her, and the photographer, and some of his assistants. There were other's, but they were harder to understand, as they came from the film set, which was in the building next the one she was in. Most of the film crew had the day off, they were only filming the smaller parts, mostly the scenes that didn't have her in them.

* * *

(Afternoon)

Sakura was still listening to her walkie-talkie, her food long gone; when she got the call that it was time to see the photographer about more photos. As she got up, she heard the general security talking about someone that was trying to get in. She couldn't make out the name, but it didn't sound like anyone she knew, and she knew all her crew personally, so she assumed that they wouldn't get in.

As she walked over to Tomoyo and the photographer, Tomoyo waved to her, and she waved back. The photographer had his back turned and was leaning over the table of photos, so didn't see her approach. As she came up to the table, Sakura noticed someone standing next to Tomoyo, who had dark blue hair, and midnight blue eyes behind wire frame glasses.

"Eriol! I didn't know you were coming, when did you arrive?"

"About half an hour ago," he replied. "I came to see how you two were getting on with the photo shoot. I was informed by reliable sources," Tomoyo giggled at that, "that this would be the last one till the end of production."

"Yes it is. Have you seen the photo's yet? Are they any good?" The words tumbled out of Sakura's nervous mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm barraging you with questions-"

Sakura was interrupted by the walkie-talkie on her hip, where she kept it when walking around.

"Ma'am? There's someone here to see you. Say's their doing an article on your production of the film. Should I let them in?"

"Sure, we're in room 3. Send them to room 8." _I wonder who it will be this time?_

Tomoyo started talking into her headset, calling Tammy over from room 12, where she was setting up the next set of clothes.

By the time Sakura was half way there; her entourage had grouped around her, consisting of her, her bodyguard, Tomoyo, Tammy, Eriol, the set manager, and 3 other people who were general helpers.

* * *

**Authors Corner: Yay for cliff hangers! you will see many of these, as I have trouble stopping while writing these chapters. That's all for now!**

**Lady Silver, signing off. Have a dapper day!**


	3. How It Came To Be

**Hey guy, Silver here again, obviously, bringing you another chapter, and I can't believe the number of people who have read my story so far! I get so excited when I see that someone has reviewed my story *starry eyes***

**Any way... insert disclaimer here.**

* * *

When Sakura and her entourage arrived, they saw a girl, about the same age as Sakura, but a bit taller. She had straight black hair (that was obviously dyed and straightened), which was pulled back into an elegantly high pony tail, and she wore thick framed glasses, which magnified her muddy brown eyes. Her makeup was thick, making her look fake overall. She was wearing a grey pantsuit with a short pencil skirt, and a light blue blouse under her three button jacket. She wore low black pointed heels with tan stockings. In her arms was a pile of files and loose papers. She was looking at the pictures on the walls of the room as Sakura walked in.

The women smiled when she saw Sakura, and she looked a little less fake.

"Hello there, I'm Isabella Gregory, and I'm with The Telegraph in Britain. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your movie production so far?" She had a middle-class English accent, and her teeth flashed bright. Sakura returned the smile, and extended her hand.

"Kinomoto Sakura, or in England it would be Sakura Kinomoto."

Isabella shook hands with everyone, and they sat down to start the interview. Isabella asked the usual questions, like "what was your inspiration," and "how was the film progressing?" After that was covered, they moved onto more personal questions, like if she had anyone special or not (to which Sakura replied to in the negative). They made some jokes, and Isabella checked to see if her facts were correct, before saying that she was a huge fan.

As the interview progressed, the entourage started to leave, until there was only Sakura, Isabella, Tomoyo, Tammy and the bodyguard left in the room. Tammy looked at her watch, and exclaimed

"It's 3 already? I have to go to check on something over at the set."

"I'll come with you; I have to see how my team is doing with the rest of the outfits." Tomoyo got up to leave with Tammy, deeming Sakura safe with her bodyguard.

"I should probably get going now too, and get started on my article. Which reminds me, I brought something to give you, Ms Kinomoto, but I seem to have left it in my car. Would you like to walk back with me?"

"Sure."

As they walked to Sakura's car, they talked more about the article, and Isabella promised to send Sakura a copy of it before it was published. The car Sakura found herself walking towards was an old yet well looked after silver BMW with a black roof and tan coloured leather interior.

Isabella walked around to the passenger side door, put her files and papers away, and grabbed a hamper from the seat. She walked back to Sakura with a proud grin on her face.

"I made you some muffins and cakes and all sorts of biscuits, I hope you like them!"

"Thanks," Sakura replies, as she peeks in the hamper. "I'm sure I will."

"It was great meeting you, but I should get going now. Maybe we should meet up again sometime." Isabella climbed into the driver's side of her car.

"I'd like that." Sakura smiled, and waved goodbye as Isabella drove off to the security gate. The guard let her through, and Isabella sped out of sight.

_What a nice lady_, Sakura thought to herself, _and so thoughtful too! She must have really done her homework to know I like blueberry muffins! _Sakura pulled out one of these muffins, and started to eat it, on the way to her car. _I'll put them away for now, and eat them later._

Sakura and her bodyguard walked over to her dark blue Mazda, placed the hamper on the back seat, and headed back to the photography set, finishing her muffin as she walked away.

Sakura heard a faint click behind her, and suddenly she was being forced to the ground by her bodyguard, just as her car exploded behind her in a big fireball. Bits of metal and shards of glass were flying everywhere, and her bodyguard was trying to protect her head, forcing it against the concrete parking lot ground. She felt dizzy, and she thought she could feel something trickling down her forehead, her palms stung, and her knees felt wet.

The pressure keeping her head down disappeared, and she felt her bodyguard getting off her back. Through the haze in her sight, she could see running feet, and decided to try to get up. Strangely, she couldn't seem to hear anything, except for a faint yet persistent ringing sound in her ears. The ringing disappeared, along with the dizziness, to be replaced with a strong headache. Sakura was on her knees by now, and moved her hand to her forehead, in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing sensation. When she realized that wasn't working, she removed it, and started to stare in mute shock at her hands. The stinging was caused by the scrape running down the palm, but that wasn't what was shocking her, nor the blood slowly rising from the wound. It was the amount of blood left on her fingertips, which she had just had against her forehead which had her stunned again.

In this minor state of shock, she found herself in a sudden embrace from the side as Tomoyo had come running as soon as she heard the explosion. Tomoyo was talking fast and loudly in Sakura's ear, but she only barely noticed. She vaguely heard the sirens when the ambulance and police came, but she saw everything that was happening.

Her bodyguard was shouting at an angry police officer, both red in the face. Tomoyo was hovering over her anxiously. Eriol appeared out of nowhere, and was talking with the paramedics. One of those paramedics was trying to get a response from her, but she couldn't summon the energy to reply.

"Sakura...SAKURA!" A familiar voice started to shout in her ear, and it snapped Sakura out of her shocked state of mind. She quickly looked around for the voice, and for the first time, noticed all the damage caused by the explosion. All that was left of her car was lying on the ground and indented into other vehicles. There were people running madly around, trying to find out what had happened. Sakura turned around fully, and saw Tomoyo looking at her with concern written in her eyes.

"I'm fine now, Tomoyo." Sakura tried to give Tomoyo an encouraging smile, and Tomoyo relaxed to see Sakura acting normal again. Sakura let one of the paramedics look at her wounds, and soon enough she was back in her office, drinking a hot cup of tea, talking with Tomoyo, trying to work out what had happened. Sakura wasn't about to let a mystery go unsolved.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oooh, getting good! Please tell me what you thought of my destruction, (if you can't tell, I'm very proud. I worked on it all day with my friend, while we were supposed to be 'working'. She knows who she is!) all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Lady Silver signing off, have a dapper day!**


	4. An Introduction

**Hey there guys, Silver here, bringing you more tasty bites of story. Now with only one last delay, here is the moment a lot of you have been waiting for, and an answer to a couple of questions. Hope you enjoy!**

**Insert disclaimer here...**

* * *

Sakura had answered the police as best she could, and was trying to remember any details that she had missed, so that she could help the police better.

She was currently sitting in her office with Tomoyo, and Tammy was making them tea. It was just 3 hours since the explosion, and Tomoyo was discussing how they could possibly 'beef-up' the security, as if that was possible.

Rob, the bodyguard that was with Sakura when it happened, had been tended to by the paramedics, and was blaming himself for what had happened, and is convinced that he wasn't doing his job properly. He thinks that the bomb was in the hamper that Isabella gave Sakura, as that was the only thing that was introduced to the car without having been searched, and it was made sure that Sakura had parked in a spot that the security cameras had full view of, to try to prevent someone tampering with it.

The police also think that Isabella's plan had been to have Sakura holding the bomb when it went off, but because she had put it in her car, it had saved her life.

Sakura thought about Isabella, and tried to reason why the woman had tried to do such a thing. She had seemed so nice and sincere, but it turned out that it was all an act. Everyone is sure that 'Isabella' wasn't her real name at all, but an alias.

Eriol walked in, and whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo nodded, and then they both turned to Sakura.

"I have an idea Sakura, but I'll need your consent before we do it. I know someone who specialises in protection. I can contact them, but there is no guarantee that they'll do it. The down side is that they will have to be with you at all times, so you would not be alone until all this is resolved."

"If that's what it takes to get through this, then I'll do it."

Eriol nodded, and left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Tomoyo and Tammy gave Sakura reassuring smiles.

"It's going to be fine, Sakura. Trust us on this."

* * *

A man was standing in baggage claim with his suitcase, waiting to be picked up. His ever watchful eyes were flickering one way then another, observing all the people in the area, following the people's movements. On the surface, he appeared to be someone who was coming home after a long time away, but that was the point. He was blending in, one of his many skills.

He heard someone call his name from behind him, and turned to greet them.

"Syaoran, it's good to see you again." Eriol was smiling at him, that same smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"Eriol, it's good to see you too. It's been too long since I was here."

"Come on, the car's this way." Eriol led Syaoran to a black Mercedes, and they put Syaoran's luggage in the boot.

Eriol drove Syaoran to his mansion of a house to drop off his stuff before they headed for the meeting. On the way out the door, Eriol picked up a thick file from the side table, and handed it to Syaoran.

"Some light reading for you, cousin. It's on the girl we're about to see. I put it together along with her and her cousin, my girlfriend, who also lives with her. You'll find her details, and an account of all the events, from each of our perspectives."

"On the phone, you didn't tell me you knew her personally." Syaoran started flicking through the dossier, making some mental notes. There were some of the letters that the client had been sent, and photos of the aftermath of the explosion. There was also a small photo of two women standing next to Eriol, one with violet eyes and dark purple hair, the other with bright green eyes and honey brown hair. Syaoran looked at the photo for a second, and saw that Eriol was holding hands with the purple haired one. He guessed that was Eriol's girlfriend, 'Tomoyo', which would make the other one 'Sakura'.

"Here we are." Eriol pulled in to the drive way of a large house, but not as large as Eriol's mansion. Eriol paused at the gate to swipe a key card, which unlocked and opened the gate automatically. He drove into a large underground garage, where there were a few old cars, and some newer ones that didn't seem to be used much. Among the newer cars, were a black Maserati and a deep purple Mercedes, a match to Eriol's car.

Eriol parked his car in an empty space, and they made their way to a door in the back wall. The door led to a spiralling staircase, which in turn led to another door. This door led to the kitchen, which Syaoran knew without even opening it. This was because of the smell of cooking coming from the other side (Syaoran hadn't eaten on the plane) and because the door had a sign which read 'Kitchen'. Eriol paused, listening, and from this side of the door, Syaoran could hear voices.

"Tomoyo, would you please stop? I'm trying to cook!"

"But you're so kawaii! I have to capture every moment!"

"Tomoyo!"

At that, Eriol opened the door, and the two girls turned to look at them. It appeared that the boys had interrupted some sort of argument, as an apron wearing Sakura was chasing a camera wielding Tomoyo around the kitchen. Something on the stove was bubbling over. The pair froze in place when they saw the guys. Sakura recovered first, and with a bright blush, tried to steal the camera while Tomoyo was distracted, but Tomoyo was too fast. The chase began again, and Eriol chuckled. It seemed to be a familiar sight to him. Syaoran watched as Sakura tried to jump over benches and stools to get to Tomoyo, who was dodging like a pro.

Suddenly, Tomoyo was heading straight to them, or more precisely, to Eriol, and tossed the camera at him. Eriol caught it and lifted it as high as his arm could reach in one fluid motion. Sakura ran over, and tried to jump up to snatch the camera out of his hand, but it was too high. Sakura gave up jumping and settled for glaring at Eriol, whose smile changed into a grin. Sakura gave a huff, and seemed to remember the pot on the stove.

"HOEEEEEEEE!" She bolted over, and slid to a stop directly in front of the stove. The pot lid went flying, and the sound of wood on metal could be heard. There was a relieved sigh. Whatever was in the pot was saved.

Syaoran had a dumb look on his face through all this._ Is this really the woman I'm supposed to protect? She's more like a spoiled child! _Syaoran shook these thoughts from his head, as Tomoyo started talking to him, introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, and that's Kinomoto Sakura in the kitchen." Tomoyo extended her hand towards him as they heard a panicked "Hello" from the direction of the kitchen. There were some loud clunking sounds coming from the oven.

"Li Syaoran." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Why don't we sit down in the dining room, and we can start discussing what you need to know. Sakura will join us once she's sure nothing will set on fire." They heard a sarcastic laugh as Tomoyo led them through an archway to a large room with a long dining table in the centre, covered with various piles of papers and books. They cleared some space and sat down, Tomoyo and Eriol on one side, Syaoran on the other, like a real interview. They started with their versions while waiting for Sakura to join them. When she finally did, she had taken off the apron, and she sat next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Eriol had shared what was needed, and it was Sakura's turn.

"Where should I start?" she asked.

"How about at the first letter."

And so, Sakura began to tell her story.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hey guys, just letting you know, there may or may not be an update tomorrow, I haven't finished chapter 5. If not tomorrow, then Monday night New Zealand time for sure!**


	5. An Interview and A Decision

**Hey guys! I'm excited to say that I got this chapter done in time! I might still have one tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet. We'll have to see how boring tomorrow is *wink* Me and (insert name here (I don't know if she wants her name mentioned yet, I should ask...)) probably wont be doing anything, so will most likely be working on our stories instead. Any way, that's not what you're here for *awkward sweatdrop***

**Insert disclaimer here...**

* * *

Sakura stared telling her story in a well rehearsed manner. She and Tomoyo had managed to put together all the events as they happened, and didn't miss a thing. Sakura had told this story many times now, and had written it many more, just to make sure. She knew that it was important that no detail was left out. At some point during the story, Tomoyo had made some tea and coffee for everyone, but it was long gone by the time Sakura had finished retelling the story as she had seen it. At the end of the last sentence, she sat there waiting to be asked any questions.

Syaoran had listened attentively, and mentally noted that it matched the file perfectly. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was leaning back in his chair. When Sakura had finished, he took a moment to absorb the details, and to choose which questions he was going to ask.

"I assume there are more letters than what you have given me, so where are the others?"

"In the bag in the corner." Replied Tomoyo, pointing to a large sack propped against the wall.

"What security do you have at the moment?"

"We have the key card access to the gates," Sakura answered, "and thumb print locks on all outside doors. They also have regular keys, which activate the locks when you use them to lock up. We have security cameras on all access points that we know, and deadbolts on all the open able windows. The air conditioning vents have tamper alarms. We are working on getting shatterproof glass for the windows. We have a security room, which doubles as a panic room, and all the security frequencies are encrypted. We have security guards, one during the day, 3 at night. Rob, the Bodyguard who was with me at the time, is in charge of security at the moment. He feels it's his duty to make me 'untouchable' as he calls it, since he failed to before."

"I'd like to speak with Rob. Where is he at the moment?"

"In the security room. I'll signal him to come out." Sakura turned in her chair and waved at a small black dome in the ceiling that Syaoran had missed, as the room was quite dark. He was rather impressed with the security so far, as it had only been a short time since all this had started, but he would never reveal that piece of information.

They waited a moment, and Rob appeared through the archway. They started to talk about things that went in Tomoyo's ear and out Sakura's. Sakura decided that it was time to serve lunch, and Tomoyo got up to help her. Lunch was spaghetti bolognaise and strawberry shortcake. Tomoyo pulled out the trolley, and Sakura dished up enough for everyone, and put the shortcake on its own decorative plate. Sakura was very proud of her cake, as she didn't burn it, and the icing came out just right. She had sliced some fresh strawberries to decorate it with, and placed them in a spiral pattern on top. She placed the dish cover over it, so that no one would be tempted to touch it before they had the rest. The cake would stay in the kitchen for now.

When Tomoyo and Sakura returned with lunch, Eriol had cleared enough table space for everyone. All three of them started to set the table, while Syaoran and Rob were still discussing stuff they only partially understood. They had set a place for Rob next to Syaoran, and they sat down for lunch. Tomoyo and Sakura were discussing what still needed to be done to the movie, Rob and Syaoran were still talking, and Eriol was calmly eating, listening to both conversations.

When everyone had finished eating, the girls cleared the table, and went to get the cake. Tomoyo brought the serving dishes and the knife, and Sakura brought her creation through. When she put the cake down, she noticed that the men had stopped talking about whatever it was they were talking about, and had moved on to more mundane topics, like cars. It seemed they had exhausted what they were discussing before. Sakura cut and served the cake to everyone. As she sat down, Syaoran got serious.

"Alright, I have decided to take on this case." He announced calmly.

"Really? That's a big relief." Tomoyo let out a relieved sigh.

"We'll get to work after this cake. It looks good, Sakura." Eriol smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you, everyone, for everything." Sakura was relieved that there would be someone else who could help. She didn't show it, but she was still scared by what had happened to her, or almost happened.

The cake went down a treat. Once it was finished, Syaoran reached for a blank piece of refill from the pile of unused paper, and a pen from the holder nearby. He scribbled a few lines, and handed to page to Rob.

"I want you to get started on this. Come find me when you have it sorted, and we'll move onto the next part." Rob nodded at Syaoran, and headed to the garage.

Syaoran got up and walked into the kitchen, and the others followed him.

"First off, I'll need a floor plan of this house, and a list of all who access it."

"I'll get that." Eriol walked to the security room in the back.

"Next, I'll need a schedule of all your movements, back dated to before this began, till any future plans."

"I'm on it!" Tomoyo dashed off to her room, where her laptop was.

"Next, I'll need a tour of the house."

"I can do that!" Sakura beamed at Syaoran. "Let's see, you already know where the garage, kitchen and dinning room's are, so I'll start with the front entrance." She started leading Syaoran around.

"This is the front door. The door is too thick to put in a peep hole, so we have a camera, and the screen for it is positioned so that when the door is opened, the person on the other side can't see it. There is also a panic button on the handle." They moved on through the house. "This is the door to the security room. The key's are electronic, the kind they use in those Swedish banks that the bad guys put all their stuff in in the movies, and the key can't be copied without the master key, which I keep on a chain around my neck at all times, and one of three different passwords. The password to be used is chosen at random. This is the home theatre room, where Tomoyo keeps all her electronic equipment. We also hold viewing parties here. This is the door to Tomoyo's room. Don't enter unless you have her permission. That hall leads to 2 identical guest bedrooms. That's the back door. It leads to our indoor swimming pool, which has an open able roof. It's lucky we wanted to ensure it was private, as an outdoor pool is a security risk. This is the main bathroom. It has lots of girly features, but Tomoyo thought it would be a good idea to have at least one that Eriol wouldn't be embarrassed using. It doesn't have a shower, only the en suites have showers and baths. This is the laundry. We don't use dry cleaning, as Tomoyo likes to ensure that all our clothes are properly taken care of. And last but not least, this is my room. The colour was Tomoyo's idea. As you could probably tell, she did the designing of the whole house, the pool too."

Syaoran had a quick look around, opening the other two doors in the room, which lead to a walk-in wardrobe, and the en suite bathroom.

"Eriol warned me that you like to ensure your clients safety by sleeping in the same room as them, so we had bought a single bed for you to use, which can be easily moved around as need be. Eriol was sure you would say yes." _I wonder why…_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"You can look around in here, but I wouldn't recommend trying to go through the wardrobe. Tomoyo wouldn't be too happy with you. Me and her are the only one's allowed in there, and she only lets me in there because it's my wardrobe. If she had it her way, I wouldn't be allowed to dress myself." Sakura glanced at the clock. "Hoe, is that the time? I need to start on getting dinner ready!" She quickly left the room, leaving a dazed Syaoran. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and it was barely 5. He shrugged, and went to find Rob.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Silver here again (as usual), and I just wanted to say that I know that last chapter and probably this chapter too are a little sloppy and awkward (thanks mother dearest...), and I'm just letting you perfectionists out there know that I will go back over these chapters when I get a chance.**

**Please tell me what you think of their security. I will be adding to it, I haven't gotten to the garage yet, and those cars in chapter 4 may make another, more important appearance...**

**Silver signing out, have a dapper day!**


	6. Dinner and a Show

**Hey guys, Silver here again, bringing you more Sakura comedy. Me and lana-445 had nothing to do today, so we just spent all day on our stories. Anyway...**

**Insert disclaimer here...**

* * *

Syaoran found Rob with Eriol in the garage. They were checking to see if anyone had been missed on the list Eriol was compiling. Syaoran walked over, and they stopped to greet him.

"Hey Syaoran. We're almost finished. I'll just check this list with Tomoyo and meet up with you again later." Eriol walked back up the stairs.

"I've got the list that you asked for. I'll show you the cars now. Our most non-descript car was the one that had been 'blown up'. Our next in line is this Ford. Our flash show-the-world-how-famous-I-am car is the black Maserati, and is only used for show. It is, however, the fastest car we have in the garage. As Sakura likes to go out into the wilderness, we also have a Jeep with camouflage, and it sits in the back. It sits five people max. The purple Mercedes is Tomoyo's, a gift from Eriol, when he got his own."

"And the security?"

"The cars are all getting their windows done a day before the house is, so we still have 3 days. The cars don't have a lot of security themselves yet, but the garage has reinforced walls, and the door has a tamper alarm, as does the front gate. When triggered, the alarm will go off, and a message will be sent to all phones connected to it, which means mine, Sakura's, Tomoyo's, Eriol's, and the other guards, who you will meet tonight. We can enter your phone as well. There is a panic room in the back, with a generator, and its own separate atmosphere, so that any air toxins can't get in. There is enough food and water for 7 people for a week, and it has monitors which are connected to all the cameras in the house. It is our second panic room, the first being the security room, which I will show you soon."

Syaoran was making notes in his head as he gathered the information, and was making plans on what to add to the security.

"I'd like to see the security room now, Sakura didn't show me the inside before."

Rob led the way back up the stairs. As they passed through the kitchen, they saw Sakura muttering to herself as she tried to put something in the oven. There were a few pots on the stove, and one was about to boil over again.

They kept walking, and soon enough were at the large metal door. Rob unhooked the key ring from his belt which as attached to a retractable wire, also on his belt. Rob thumbed through the keys, until her got to the right one. He slotted the key into a small hole in the door, and turned it. A small panel opened, and he pressed his thumb onto it. The blue screen blinked green, and the door clicked. Rob slowly pulled it open (it was heavy) and revealed a large room filled with television monitors. They covered 2 of the 4 walls from hip high to ceiling. They were not kidding about how many cameras there were in the house. There were some tables and chairs, and small fridge, and a door that lead to what Syaoran assumed was a small bathroom. Next to the 'bathroom' was a hole in the wall, like a doorway, through which Syaoran could see shelves lined with cans of things he couldn't make out. The room was illuminated by the lights of the monitors, which made it seem darker than it was. Syaoran was again impressed.

Eriol found them in the security room, and handed Syaoran the list of people and 2 sets of blueprints, one was the original, and the other was the most current one. Tomoyo also popped up behind Eriol, surprising Syaoran, who was sure there was no one there before, and gave Syaoran the schedules.

"Thanks, I'll start going over these now" Syaoran sat down at the table with Eriol and Rob, and Tomoyo left the room to find Sakura.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Sakura was having trouble with dinner. Seeing as there were 2 ovens, she had decided to make a nice lamb roast and some apple turnovers for dessert, but the pastry kept ripping, and the vegetables that she wanted to roast, that were currently par-boiling, had decided that they were ready to go in the oven when she wasn't ready. She took the pot off the element, and placed it on a pot coaster to leave until later. Sakura was getting very flustered when Tomoyo walked in, and offered to help. She took over the pastries, so that Sakura could focus on the vegetables. The lamb was already in the oven, as it was quite large, in order to feed everyone.

Now that she could focus, Sakura had the vegetables seasoned and in the oven in no time, and Tomoyo had finished with the turnovers, and put them in the oven as well. They set timers on their phones, and decided to take a break from cooking while they waited. They went into Sakura's room, and there they saw a problem. Where would the bed go? Sakura had reconciled herself to having someone sleep in the same room as her, by trying to think of it like a sleep over, like when she and Tomoyo were kids. She thought she would be prepared for tonight. The only thing she had forgotten to do was set up Syaoran's bed.

The girls walked into one of the guest bedrooms, where the single bed was currently kept, still in its packaging. They unwrapped it, and moved it to Sakura's room bit by bit, until everything, including the linen and blankets, were sitting in a pile on Sakura's floor. Assembling it was a challenge, but they got it finished before the first phone alarm went off. They checked dinner, doing anything that needed to be done, and headed back to Sakura's room, to finish getting it all ready. Before leaving again to get dinner served, Sakura had decided on what to wear to bed that night. She just hoped that Syaoran would wear something decent too.

As the girls started to serve dinner, Eriol and Syaoran came out of the stairwell, carrying a large bag each. It seemed that they had gone to Eriol's house to grab his luggage while the girls were busy. They took the bags into Sakura's room, and when they got back to the kitchen, dinner was ready. They helped the girls take dinner through, and then Sakura signalled rob to come out. As he sat down at the table, the clock struck 8. 3 hours to cook a huge meal for 5 people. Eriol carved the roast lamb, which was cook perfectly, and Tomoyo served the vegetables. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other, and Sakura smiled to herself, to see her friends so happy together.

Dinner was devoured, the dishes cleared, and dessert served with ice-cream. Soon that was gone too, and the night watchmen had arrived. Rob introduced Syaoran to Chris, John and Isamu. Sakura was about to head to her room when Tomoyo dragged herself and Eriol into the theatre room to watch her latest video of Sakura. Eriol didn't seem to mind, but Sakura was completely embarrassed. When she finally got away, she headed to her room. She met Syaoran on the way, and it was decided that he would change in the bathroom, and she would change in the wardrobe. They came out at the same time, Syaoran in nothing but his boxers, and Sakura in a floor length night gown with sleeves to her wrists and the collar buttoned up the her chin.

Sakura blushed brightly, and Syaoran just shrugged, heading for his bed. Sakura was staring at him, and didn't notice until he mentioned it.

"It's rude to stare," he said nonchalantly, and Sakura blushed brighter. She turned her head, and tried to take a step, but the gown wouldn't let her.

Her foot was on the inside of the hemline, and as she tried to step with the other foot, she heard a ripping sound, and she started to topple over. She hit the ground, and her skirt flew over her head, while she face planted on the floor.

"Wow, dinner and a show." She could hear the voice from amongst the folds of her skirt. _Wait a minute..._

"Hoeeee!" Sakura wrestled with her skirt, jumped up, face burning in shame, and retreated back into the wardrobe, all to the sound track of Syaoran's laughter. When she finally emerged, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and ran for her bed, dived under the covers, and settled down instantly. It all happened so fast, Syaoran wasn't sure he had even seen her.

"Good night," called the bundle on the other bed.

"Night." Syaoran chuckled to himself, and rolled over, facing the wall. Sakura pretended to sleep, but her heart was pounding from the embarrassment and the mad dash to the bed, so sleep eluded her for a long time.

* * *

**Authors Notes: This goes out to lana-445 who is currently distracting me with quotes from a youtube clip, and to my mother, who likes to read all my stories, and to everyone of my readers *waves enthusiastically***

**Please tell me what you thought of the face-planting scene. The comedy just writes itself *grins***

**I have a poll on my profile, about what holiday to put in my story. Please vote, and also tell me what holiday if you pick other.**

**Not sure when my next update will be, most likely tomorrow though...**

**Silver signing off, have a dapper day!**


	7. A Breakfast of Laughter

**Hey there guys, Silver here finally, just wanting to apologise for the late update, we had guests from Israel for 3 nights, my Tutor at Polytech gave us a game to play (which was super fun and addictive), and I had work experience until 5 this afternoon, so not much chance to get much writing done. Sorry again. I should have a bit more time to write now, but no promises on that front, as I might have to do chores instead (grrr).**

**Anyway, this is a bit of a fluff piece, and I didn't want to go too far with this, which is why it's short.**

**Insert disclaimer here...**

* * *

The sun shone bright the next day, as Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room to pick out her outfit for the day, just like every other day. She crept in, so as not to wake Sakura, who was a light sleeper. She saw Sakura curled up into a ball in the middle of her queen sized bed, as usual. Syaoran was another story though, he had thrown off the blankets in the night, and was lying sprawled aver the bad that could barely contain him, and was lightly snoring. Tomoyo had to stop herself from giggling at such an unusual sight.

Tomoyo kept creeping through the room to the wardrobe, shutting the door behind her. The sight before her was just as unusual. Sakura's clothes from yesterday were in the hamper, but there were other clothes lying on the floor in a random mess, and one of the floor length night gown costumes from one of Sakura's period movie was lying on the floor, with a large rip down the side. _I wonder what happened here?_ A wicked grin spread across Tomoyo's face as she thought of all the teasing she could do to Sakura now. She calmly and quietly tidied the mess, picked out Sakura's outfit for the day, and grabbed the costume for repairs. She would wait till the right moment bring it up, and Sakura would know it.

Just as quietly as she had entered, Tomoyo left the room, the door clicking behind her.

* * *

At the click of the door, Syaoran sat up. He had learnt the secret of pretending to sleep, and had perfected it to the point where he could imitate the sound of someone snoring. He used this to fool people into thinking he was asleep, as only people in a deep sleep will snore.

Syaoran got up, and went to get dressed in the bathroom. He didn't bother with his hair, and only lightly brushed his teeth, as he didn't want the taste of tooth paste to affect his breakfast. When he got out, Sakura was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Morning," Sakura blushed a fiery red, and dashed into the wardrobe. Syaoran chuckled to himself. _This is going to be more fun than I thought…_

He decided to walk out to the kitchen, where he met Tomoyo flipping pancakes, and Eriol cooking bacon. _Cooked meals seem to be the norm here…_ A chorus of good mornings began, before a fully dressed Sakura appeared, and it had to be repeated. Syaoran smiled at Sakura, but she seemed to have gotten over the events of the night before, as she just smiled back at him.

"So," began Tomoyo, starting to serve the pancakes, "did anything happen last night that I should know about?"

Sakura hadn't gotten over it after all, as her blush returned in it's fullest red, and she hung her head to try and hide behind her bangs. It only worked for her eyes though, and it didn't stop Syaoran from bursting into fresh laughter at her expense.

"Well? I'm waiting…" Tomoyo's grin was in full swing, as was Eriol's, as Tomoyo had informed him of her finds of the morning. Sakura mumbled something into her plate.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tomoyo innocently asked.

"I tripped and fell over, and my skirt went over my head!" Sakura almost shouted in a rush, and everyone roared with laughter. Syaoran laughed so much, his sides hurt, and he almost fell off his stool. Tears were leaking out of Tomoyo's eyes, and she tried in vain to wipe them away. Eriol was shaking his head, and continued dishing up the bacon. Sakura had a small embarrassed smile on her face, as she could now see the funny side of the whole ordeal. Rob, who had just arrived for his day shift, walked in on Sakura's shout, and also laughed, a strange deep and booming laugh that had a funny sound to it, and set everyone laughing again with it's peculiarity.

After everyone calmed down again, they managed to eat in relative peace, apart from the odd chuckle which escaped from a random person each time. When Rob chuckled, it set everyone laughing again. The 3 night guards walked in, and asked what was so funny, and Sakura replied;

"Rob's laugh. You should hear it. You can't help but laugh too!"

Tomoyo and Eriol served more breakfast for the guards, and everyone was telling jokes in order to hear Rob's laugh one more time.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Silver here again, just wanted to say that Rob's laugh is based off a leader I met at camp once, who said that the quickest way to fins him would be to tell a joke, and listen for his very distinct laugh, and it worked. It also had the same effect of making everyone laugh all over again.**

**Lady Silver signing out, have a dapper night (11pm already? time for bed, me thinks...)**


End file.
